Avengers vs Shredder
Avengers vs Shredder - ''The film is a crossover of two universes Plot The film begins with the fact that the Foot Clan attacked some secret base, then mercenaries engage the STRIKE team. After that, Nick Fury knows about attack. It turns out that all traces of the attack led to some Shredder. Knowing that this is a powerful enemy, SHIELD forms a team of heroes, called "The Avengers". SHIELD agents visited by all the heroes. For example, the Black Widow and Hawkeye sent to India, where Bruce Banner and agent Coulson visits Tony Stark and his beloved Pepper Potts. Fury himself visited Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Later, the team joins Thor, God of thunder from Asgard. The second storyline tells of April O'Neil, a reporter from New York, appeared in the center of events. During the battle in the subway, she is saved by Hawkeye, and later took her to the SHIELD headquarters. April tells to agents Coulson and Hill about Baxter Stockman and Eric Saks - scientists who created an army of cybernetic soldiers, one of the samples which was Shredder. What agents are responsible, that the technology is different from the one that was used in the development of Stark Meanwhile, the Avengers fight in New York against the Foot Clan, has not yet come into battle with the Shredder, who was an artificial intelligence. At this time, agents of SHIELD, led by Melinda May penetrate to the laboratory of Stockman. However, despite the order to take him alive, the scientist dies. Later, the Avengers win the battle, but at the end Fury says that the remnants of the Foot Clan, despite the destruction of the Shredder, is not yet defeated. Post-Credits Scene In the scene after the credits shows a conversation between two military officers - Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes, aka War Machine and Major Carol Danvers. However, the conversation is interrupted by some flying creatures. Later, however, it turns out that it is the goddess Sif Cast ''Avengers Tony Stark/Iron Man (portrayed by Robert Downey Jr.) Cpt. Steve Rogers/Captain America (portrayed by Chris Evans) Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (portrayed by Mark Ruffalo) Thor Odinson (portrayed by Chris Hemsworth) Agent Clint Barton/Hawkeye (portrayed by Jeremy Renner) Agent Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (portrayed by Scarlett Johansson) Foot Clan Shredder (portrayed by Doug Jones, voiced by Ken Watanabe) SHIELD Director Nick Fury (portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson) Agent Phil Coulson (portrayed by Clark Gregg) Agent Maria Hill (portrayed by Cobie Smulders) Agent Brock Rumlow (portrayed by Frank Grillo) Agent Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen) Other JARVIS (vioced by Paul Bettany) Virginia "Pepper" Potts (portrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow) Dr.Jane Foster (portrayed by Nataile Portman) April O'Neil (portrayed by Megan Fox) In post-credits scene: Sif (portrayed by Jaimie Alexander) Col. James Rhodes/War Machine (portrayed by Don Cheadle) Maj. Carol Danvers (portrayed by Anna Torv) Sequel Sequels of the film are: "Guardians of the Galaxy: Triceraton Attack", "Iron Man: Age of the Foot Clan", "Captain America: New Enemies", "Agents of SHIELD", "Thor: Ragnarok", "Avengers: Triceraton Invasion" Trivia Mention of turtles and a rat which were April's pets - a reference to the TMNT In the film present a cameo appearance of Jim Lawson as one of the scientists who work in the SHIELD Shredder in this movie is the artificial intelligence Tony's quote about Eric Saks and his drones is a reference to the "Transformers" Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Universes Category:AvS